Bad Romance
by PercyJacksonsLittleSister
Summary: AU OOC! Rated "T" for language! and me being paranoid. all mortals, Luke is alive. More of summary inside. R&R No flames.
1. Introduction!

Summary: What happens when a black-haired green-eyed boy named Percy Jackson finds a familiar looking honey-blonde girl with gray eyes named Annabeth Chase with a big secret behind her romance with a sandy blonde boy named Luke Castellan? R&R No flames rated "T" because of paranoia and language...

**A/N: Hello readers! I hope you like this story! :D It is NOT a songfic. It IS an AU and that means they are mortal, Luke is alive, and they LOVE Greek Mythology.**

Annabeth's POV:

I couldn't have been happier when Luke Castellan, the most popular senior at Goode High School asked me on a date! We had really hit it off, but by a few weeks into our relationship, things started going south. We argued over the littlest things, but it had never gotten this far. Maybe I should tell you what our arguement was about, and introduce myself.

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm a junior at Goode High, in the top of all my classes, and considered a nerd.

I should get to Luke and I's latest arguement right now, so enough about my life.

It all started when Luke was late to pick me up for the movies. He was always late, and I usually let it slide, but he was an HOUR late this time. We missed our showtime, so by the time he got there, I was furious. I guess you could say I overreacted, but I am a stickler for being on time.

"It's not the movie, it's that you were late to start with! You obviously didn't care enough to be on time! You want to know why I stay with you?" I was yelling at Luke, while he had this amused look on his face that I wanted to slap off then and there.

"Sure, whatever you say. Go on, tell me. WHY do you stay with me if I infuriate you so much?" Luke challenged.

"It's b-because I LOVE you, you jerk!" I was trying not to cry at this point. "Happy? I stay with your sorry ass because I love you. I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, LUKE CASTELLAN!"

Luke flinched. He hated when people used his last name, but he kept a calm demeanor.

"You love me? Even after all that you put up with?" Luke asked, giving me that look that I couldn't help but melt in.

"Yes, and that's WHY I tolerate all that shit you give me. But I can't keep taking it. I love you, and I couldn't bear to see you go, but you have to," I cried. "I'm sorry, but I have to b-break up with you."

That's when it happened. He hit me. He ACTUALLY hit me. On the arm, but it shocked me. I slapped him, causing him to punch me and give me a black eye, but I was too scared to do anything because he could do worse to me.

I walked inside my house, fighting tears. my father smiled and asked how my date was but I just shook my head and went up to my room. my stepbrothers, Bobby and Matthew, came up to my room, followed by my stpemother and my dad.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" my father asked.

"Nothing happened tonight except for Luke being a whole hour late," I lied. I couldn't tell them about our fight.

"I'm sorry sweetie. So you missed your movie? Are you sure that's it?" My stepmother, Susan, asked.

I nodded, but didn't face theem. I was afraid I was already bruised. They left, except Bobby and matthew, who came and sat next to me, ignoring my body language saying i didn't want them in my room.

"Annabeth, are you sure you're okay?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, are you all right?" Matthew followed.

I took a deep breath and said, "Look, boys, I'm fine okay? I just want to be alone."

They nodded and left, slamming the door behind them. It was a habit, not because they were mad at me because I wouldn't tell them what was bothering me.

My phone vibrated with a text. I picked it up and looked at it. It was from Thalia.

_How was ur date?_

_There wasn't a date. He was late, and SO LATE that we missed our showtime._

_oh... u okay?_

_yeah... :/ i want to break up with him but I can't because... I love him._

_i get it. so, what did you do to him for being late? I know you are a stickler for being on time... haha :P_

_I yelled at him..._

_thats all? are you hiding something?_

_no Thalia... im not hiding anything._

_uh huh... c u at skool..._

_c u..._

With that, I put my cell on the charger and went to bed, trying to forget what happened with Luke.

**A/N: What do you think? I know its a little short, but it's the intro. R&R please! I hope you like it, because Percy isn't coming in until the third chapter... Well officially coming in.**


	2. Back at School

**A/N: Okay, so I'm glad you all enjoyed my last story, the Rising Sun, and hope you enjoy whatever comes from Bad Romance!**

Annabeth's POV:

When I woke up, I ran straight for the mirror to see if I had bruised. I groaned. It was worse than I thought it would be. Not only was it bruised, but it was a really dark bruise that would be hard to cover up.

"Shit, why did Luke have to do this to me?" I asked myself, locking the door until I could cover it up.

"Annabeth, dear! It's almost time to leave! Are you ready yet?" called my father from downstairs.

"Just a minute, Dad! I'm still getting ready!" I yelled. It was true, but also a lie because I was ready except for that stubborn bruise.

I decided to put on some sunglasses until I got to the school so my stepmom, Dad, and brothers wouldn't be worried. I found my sunglasses that I found for sale at a waterpark. They were black frames, black lenses, and yellow earpieces.

I hurried down the stairs, putting my hair into a neat ponytail as I did. When I stepped into the kitchen, I received confused looks from everyone.

"What?" I asked, wondering if they saw my black eye.

"Why are you wearing those glasses?" Bobby asked.

"Oh, um, well it's because…" I paused to think for a second. "It's really bright outside today."

"Oh. Okay!" Bobby said, his naturally happy look returning.

I grabbed a granola bar and bottle of orange juice before kissing my father goodbye and hugging the twins. Then I left for school, dreading the moment I would have to take off my sunglasses. I was within walking distance, so I got there pretty quickly.

"Annabeth! There you are!" a familiar female voice shouted behind me.

I turned around and saw Thalia running after me. "Thalia, how was your weekend?"

"Fine, how was yours?" Thalia said, panting.

"Oh, usual, except for Luke making us miss our movie," I said, looking around. "Come to think of it, where IS Luke?"

As if on cue, a pair of strong hands pulls off my sunglasses and then covers my eyes, and a deep voice says, "Guess who?"

I turned around and said, "Luke, I was just looking for you!"

I hugged him, despite what happened the night before, but he pushed me away. I pouted, but he had a guilty look on his face, and Thalia had a shocked expression.

"What is it? What happened?" I asked, completely unaware that my cover-up had been completely wiped off when Luke touched my eyes.

"Your eye, it's-" Thalia started.

"Bruised, really badly bruised," Luke said. "Annabeth, I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. It's not like it was your fault," I said, trying to get Luke to catch on that I hadn't told Thalia yet.

Luke's face turned from guilty to confused. "What? But-"

"It WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" I probably looked like I had a twitch, but I didn't care. Luke finally caught on and led me away to a more private area.

"Look, I don't know why I did that to you last night. You don't know how much I regret it. I just got so MAD when you tried to break up with me, and I lost control of myself," Luke said. "I mean, NOBODY breaks up with me. It just doesn't happen. Luke Castellan doesn't just get DUMPED!"

He started out apologizing, but ended up yelling at me again, causing me to make the protective "X" over my face and head. I waited for what was inevitable, but this time, he just pushed me and walked away. I uncovered my head and face, and watched as he stalked off to go to his homeroom.

I was about to leave when I heard Thalia run up to me and start asking if I was okay.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Let's just go to class," I mumbled.

"Are you sure? You seem… nervous. What happened with Luke? He was furious about something, but wouldn't say what," Thalia rattled off.

"I'm FINE Thalia. Nothing happened with Luke," I said, walking a little faster.

Thalia didn't say anything, but kept walking after she caught up with me.

Thalia's POV:

Something was up. I didn't know what, or why, but SOMETHING wasn't right. Annabeth usually told me EVERYTHING that went on between her and Luke, good OR bad.

Now she was closed about it. I was going to get her to talk about that black eye even if I had to tie her up.


	3. New Boy

**A/N: How did you all like the last chapter? This is where Percy comes in, FINALLY! And, because this is an AU, Annabeth never had problems with her family.**

Annabeth's POV:

When I walked into my homeroom, there was a boy with dark messy hair, sea green eyes, and a great tan standing at the front of the room by the teacher's desk looking confused. I ignored that as I headed to my seat to start the bell work.

"Students, may I have your attention please?" the teacher called out, an older woman with glasses that sat halfway down her nose.

"NO!" yelled one of the class clowns, Travis Stoll.

After glaring at Travis, the teacher, Ms. Harrison, continued. "As I was saying, we have a new student, Perseus Jackson."

"Actually, ma'am, you can call me Percy," said the incredibly cute boy. Wait, what am I thinking? I have a boyfriend!

Ms. Harrison ignored him. "Perseus will need someone with a lot of classes with him to show him around. Any volunteers?"

I looked around and there were no volunteers, so I, reluctantly, raised my hand. "I'll show him around."

Ms. Harrison squinted at me through her glasses. "Ah, yes. Annabeth Chase will be showing you around today, now go take your seat."

After class, which went by really fast, Percy was already at the door since he didn't have anything to pack up. When I walked by him, he followed me.

"Okay, since this is where you will have a lot of your classes, so your locker will probably be here too. You might have to share with someone because we don't have a lot of lockers left, but don't worry. The lockers are floor to about two feet from the ceiling, so there is plenty of room," I said, taking his schedule and finding out that we had most of our classes together. The only class we didn't have together was last period. He had swimming, and I had architecture.

We arrived at math and I took Percy to a seat next to mine. I noticed him staring at my eye, but he didn't ask about it. I was grateful for that.

"So, what happened to your eye?" Whoops, spoke too soon.

"Oh, um…" I said, not knowing how to explain it. "I… got punched."

I didn't want to say more, but Percy insisted, so I decided to tell him later, which he didn't look happy about.

"It's nothing too bad Percy, really. But thanks for being concerned," I said, really meaning it.

"No problem. So, who's this Luke kid I keep hearing about?" Percy asked innocently.

I paled, and was about to tell Percy to shut up when the teacher walked in and told us to get started, much to my relief. We were working on trigonometry, which would have been hard for most people, but like I said, I'm like a nerd around here.

"Since we have a new student, we are just going to review," the teacher called.

Half the kids breathed a sigh of relief, while half of them groaned in annoyance. We had a test coming up, and we were only halfway where we should have been. I'm not going to give you the details of class, because it would probably bore you to Hades. Did I mention that I LOVE Greek Mythology?

As soon as the bell rang, everybody practically ran for the door, leaving Percy and I to stay behind until the door got less crowded.

"So, what were you saying earlier? Who is this Luke Castellan person?" Percy asked, still trying to get it out of me.

"He's my boyfriend, and the most popular senior in Goode. That's all you need to know," I said, before dragging him to Ancient Greek language.

We were reading the Raven by Edgar Allan Poe today, and I wanted to get there on time. The Raven was one of my favorite poems by Poe.

"Class, today we are reading aloud the Raven. Because we have a new student, Annabeth will start us off," our instructor announced as soon as the bell rang.

"Μια φορά κι έναν θλιβερό μεσάνυχτα, ενώ εγώ συλλογίστηκα κουρασμένος και αδύναμος,  
>Πάνω σε ένα πολύ ασυνήθιστο και περίεργο τόμο ξεχάσει γνώση,<br>Ενώ nodded, σχεδόν στον ύπνο, ξαφνικά εκεί ήρθε μια υποκλοπή,  
>Από κάποιος απαλά rapping, rapping την πόρτα του δωματίου μου.<br>'Tis κάποιο επισκέπτη, »μουρμούρισα,` που χτυπάει την πόρτα του δωματίου μου -  
>Μόνο αυτό και τίποτα περισσότερο ».<p>

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary,

Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore,

While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,

As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.

'Tis some visitor,' I muttered, `tapping at my chamber door -

Only this, and nothing more.'" I read.

My dyslexia made reading this a little easier, but not by much. I had been taking Greek for a long time, so I knew the language better than most, but when Percy raised his hand to read after me, I bit back my laughter. He couldn't possibly know Greek.

"Αχ, Χαρακτηριστικά θυμάμαι πως ήταν τον ανεμοδαρμένο παγερό Δεκέμβρη,  
>Και κάθε ξεχωριστή πεθαίνει σπίθα που προκάλεσε το φάντασμα της επάνω στο πάτωμα.<br>Ανυπόμονα ευχόμουν να έρθει το αύριο? - Μάταια είχα γυρέψει να δανειστώ  
>Από τα βιβλία μου παύση της θλίψης - θλίψη για την απολεσθείσα Λενόρ -<br>Για την σπάνια και ακτινοβόλο παρθενική τους οποίους οι άγγελοι Λενόρ όνομα -  
>Ανώνυμο εδώ για πάντα.<p>

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,

And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

Eagerly I wished the morrow; - vainly I had sought to borrow

From my books surcease of sorrow - sorrow for the lost Lenore -

For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels named Lenore -

Nameless here for evermore," Percy finished the second paragraph with ease.

"Percy, you- you just read Ancient Greek perfectly, without a single flaw! Nobody has ever done that except me, and that's only because I have taken Greek for years. How did you translate so quickly?" I asked with wide eyes.

Percy shrugged and let others read, but by the time the bell rang, Percy and I had finished most of the poem ourselves. Now we had to go to science.

The first half of the day passed pretty quickly for me, and we met Thalia and, unfortunately, Luke, at lunch.

Percy's POV:

After the LONG and boring morning, we finally went to lunch, where Annabeth introduced me to a punk-style girl with jet black hair, but startlingly electric blue eyes.

"Are those contacts?" I asked her, earning a punch and a shake of the head.

"I got my looks from my father," Thalia grumbled.

Suddenly a blonde boy wrapped his arms around Annabeth's waist and kissed her head. Annabeth jumped, but turned around and hugged him.

"Percy, this is Luke Castellan, my boyfriend. Luke, this is Percy Jackson. He's new, so BE NICE!" She introduced us.

"Why are you hanging around him?" Luke asked snottily.

"I have to show him around for the next few days. Let's go get our lunch now," Annabeth said, pulling her head away from his touch at her eye.

**A/N: Hope you liked it! FYI, this is going to be mostly in Annabeth's POV, so just telling you now. Annabeth is going to tell Percy SOON, but not until he is about to talk to her about Greek. NO MORE SPOILERS! R&R!**


	4. Percy finds out

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! I already have 7! I love you guys! Especially my neice, DaughterOfPercyAndAnnabeth! Thanks to all the new reviewers!\**

**Disclaimer! I do not own PJO or any of the characters except the teachers and other students besides the actually characters... You know what I mean.**

Annabeth's POV:

We had a free period during lunch, so Luke and I went to talk about earlier, and hopefully not start it again. Boy was I wrong.

"Luke, DON'T! Please, don't hit me again!" I said as Luke raised his hand to slap me.

"You left me no choice! You are spending TOO MUCH time with that new boy, what's his name? Prissy?" Luke yelled as his hand made contact with my cheek.

"HIS NAME IS PERCY! It's barely been half a day Luke!"

"I DON'T CARE! After today, you are not to see him ever again!"

Just then, as Luke pushed me down, Percy walked in.

"P-Percy! What are you d-doing here?" I stammered through my tears. I had put my wrist behind me to catch myself, but it twisted and I thought it was sprained, if not broken.

"Annabeth! What happened? I was walking by and heard yelling, so I decided to see what was happening," Percy said as he took my wrist to see if it was broken.

"So, PERCY, what are you going to do? Hit me? Tell the teacher?" Luke challenged.

"I'm not going to do anything ecept take Annabeth to the nurse right now. She sprained her wrist when you pushed her down," Percy helped me up.

Percy's POV:

I was exploring the school when I walked by the gym and heard yelling, and it sounded like Annabeth and some guy, probably Luke. Then I heard a slap, and more yelling. I decided to go inside, just in time to see Luke pushing Annabeth down, where she made the mistake of sticking her hand out to catch herself.

I wasn't going to waste any time in getting Annabeth to the nurse for that wrist. Luke tried to stop me, but I kneed him in the crotch and Annabeth and I headed to the nurse.

"Are you sure you're all right? Was it Luke who gave you that black eye?" I asked.

Annabeth turned away and didn't speak for a while before replying, "Yeah, Percy. I tried to break up with Luke one night, and he... he hit me on the arm, then I slapped him. That's when he punched me."

I stopped. He hit her twice before today? Probably more before free period. "Has Luke hit you anytime before what just happened?"

"Not technically, but he did push me this morning. I don't know what his problem is right now. He has just been so angry with everything."

I noticed he was wearing wristbands, so I decided to ask one more thing before I took her to the nurse.

"Does Luke cut himself?" I asked.

Annabeth's POV:

I was shocked that he asked that question. I mean, it was certainly a POSSIBILITY. He always wore those wristbands or long sleeves. He NEVER let me touch his wrists. If he did, then why would he need to take out his anger on me too? It was all confusing.

"I don't know, but if he does, we need to try to get him to stop," I whispered,wanting to get to the nurse. "Can we go to fix my wrist now?"

"Oh, yeah. Yeah We can, I just forgot," Percy replied stupidly.

I rolled my eyes and started walking.

*at the nurse's office*

_Knock, knock._

"Come in!" The nurse called out.

"Hey, we need to-" Percy started.

"Do you have a pass?" the nurse interrupted.

"No, we were just-" Percy tried again.

"You need a pass unless it's an emergency," the nurse snapped.

"But she sprained her wrist! It IS an emergency!" Percy shot back.

"Oh, dear. How did this happen?" the nurse was suddenly concerned. Big surprise there.

"I... fell and twisted my wrist when I tried to catch myself," I said. It was KIND of true.

"Well, lets wrap it and get some ice, then you can go back to class," she smiled at me.

I let her wrap it, then I held the ice on my wrist. We left and headed to English, arriving just as the bell rang. Mr. Blofis was the teacher, but obviously he knew Percy already, because they gave each other "man-hugs" and smiled.

_Ring, ring._

Class was voer before we knew it, leaving us with just a couple classes left in the day. We were all required to take P.E. so at least iIhad an excuse for my sprained wrist. Percy was surprisingly athletic. I would have clapped, but one of my hands was occupied.

After the bell rang for that class, it was time for our other electives, mine being architecture and his being swimming. I told him where the pool was, and sent him off so I wouldn't be late to architecture. It was my favorite class of the day. I got to sketch my own buildings, and I was the top student. I was trying to make something to last a thousand years at that point. I wanted something permanent because there was never anything permanent in my life. My mother had to leave, so my father married Susan. She was great, but she wasn't my real mother. Nobody could replace her.

"Class, take out your sketches from Friday and finish as much as you can today. Be sure to put all the measurements in, including the smallest off pieces," our teacher, Mr. Brunner, instructed.

I did just that, that is until Mr. Brunner, who was my favorite teacher and a family friend, called me up to his desk. I set down my pencil and strode up to the front of the room where his desk was.

"Yes, Mr. Brunner?" I asked. His eyes were searching, and looked like they had seen everything.

"Are you all right? Your eye is bruised and you seem to have sprained your wrist. What happened?" Mr brunner asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I fell in P.E. and that's why my wrist is sprained. I got punched in the eye, hard enough to give it this black eye," I replied nervously. I didn't want him to ask anything else.

"Mmm. I see. Well, go back to your sketching, I suppose," Mr. Brunner said, not looking satisfied.

I forced a smile, and returned to my seat and drew until the bell rang. How was I going to explain ym eye to my parents and brothers? Luke still had my glasses.

*After the walk home*\

"Hey, I'm home!" I called.

"Hey honey, how was-" My father falteres when he saw my eye and wrist. "What happened? Did you get in a fight?"

"Well, actually, it's a long story," I said.

"We have time. Susan, boys, come in here! Annabeth has something to explain!" My father called for my stepfamily.

"Annabeth, what happened?" Susan asked as she came over to check on me.

"Well..." I started.

**A/N: OOOH CLIFFY! R&R and I post the next chapter tomorrow! I hope you liked it!**


	5. Luke's Secret sorry its short!

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and I apolagize for the late update! I have been busy, and there might not be an update tomorrow. CHAPTER TIME! Since we left off at a cliffy...**

Annabeth's POV:

I searched for the right words to tell my parents. I hadn't wanted to tell them who was responsible, so I had to make up a story as I went.

"I got in a fight with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was calling me a dumb blonde, and saying that Luke was only with me out of pity. I didn't know anything else to do except push her, but she pushed me back. I slapped her, got slapped, then she punched me. As I was about to punch her back, the teachers came in and seperated us," I said, mildly impressed that I came up with that believeable story. "Then, later, I fell in P.E. and sprained my wrist."

"Oh, Annabeth, I'm so sorry!" my stepmother said, as she went to get a bag of ice for my wrist to replace the bag that was now filled with water.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. There is a new boy, and I was showing him around today, so he took me to the nurse for my wrist. Unfortunately, Luke is getting jealous." I laughed. "He doesn't need to be. I wouldn't leave him, OR cheat."

*At school the next day, with Luke and Percy*

"Come on Percy! I want to get my lunch!" I said as I dragged Percy to the cafeteria.

_Thump._

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I asked the person i had bumped into.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think a kiss will make it better," said the guy I knocked down. Of course it would be Luke.

"Oh, did I hurt you THAT badly?" I said, leaning up to kiss him.

"No. I just wanted a kiss."

I raised an eyebrow, and gave him a peck ont he lips, not wanting Percy to feel weird. Then I glanced at Luke's wrists. They were covered, as usual.

"Luke, I have something to ask you," I started.

"Yeah?"

"Do you cut yourself?" Percy and I asked at the same time.

Luke's face paled, and he suddenly said, "I, uh, I have to g-go."

"LUKE! Don't go! Can I just see your wrists? I won;t judge you if you DO cut yourself!" I grabbed Luke's arm as he started to leave.

Reluctantly, Luke took off his wristbands, revealing cuts spelling out KRONOS PREVAILS.

"Why did you cut 'KRONOS PREVAILS' into your wrists? Are you involved with that mass murderer?" Percy asked.

**A/N: Sorry it was short! This was last minute! R&R! BTW Kronos is just a serial killer. AU remember?**


	6. Explanations short again sorry

**A/N: I am SOSOSOSOSO sorry that I haven't been updating! I have been busy with homework and stuff soo….**

Annabeth's POV:

"Why did you cut 'KRONOS PREVAILS" on your wrist? Are you involved with that mass murderer?" Percy asked.

Luke's forehead was beaded with perspiration. "Um, I was, uh, just-"

"Save it, Luke. That Kronos guy killed my father and uncles. You know, the ones nicknamed Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades? Yeah, you probably knew that too," Percy snarled.

"Annie?" Luke looked at me for backup.

"I'm sorry Luke. If you're working with him, I agree with Percy. Kronos ALSO killed my mother, whose nickname was Athena. But, if you can explain why you are working WITH the guy who killed all of our parents, MAYBE I will consider forgiving you. And don't call me Annie," I said bitterly.

Luke's face got red, and his eyes watered. I had hit a sore spot. His mother had been a little crazy, and the only one who could keep her calm was Hermes, Luke's father. Now that Hermes was dead, Luke's mom had gotten herself killed. She went out at night, and started having one of her epileptic fits, and those visions that always came with them. The medics didn't know what to do, so she had to get killed. It hit Luke pretty hard. Now he lives with his aunt Mary, who was nice enough, but Luke seemed to want to get away.

"Luke, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I started, but Luke cut me off.

"Whatever. Just go, okay? I want to be alone," Luke choked out.

I nodded, and walked away with Percy. I was close to tears myself because I had to mention my mom. She was awesome, but now I will never see her again because of that bitch Kronos. How Luke could EVER get involved in something that evil, I don't even know.

"Seaweed brain, what are we going to do now? My boyfriend, who I am only dating out of fear, is a murderer, and he cuts," I cried once Percy and I got to a private area.

"Seaweed Brain?" Percy questioned.

"Yeah, it's my new nickname for you. You have seaweed instead of brains, obviously," I said.

"Okay, Wise Girl," Percy said. "I don't know what to do. Hey, are you all right?"

I shook my head. "It's just, my mom was killed, and now Luke is involved with Kronos. If he killed my other family, I don't know if I could handle it."

Percy said nothing as he took me in his arms. I didn't protest because it felt so right.

Percy's POV:

Annabeth was breaking down into tears. When I first met her, she seemed familiar, but now I know why. She's the one I have been waiting for. Not Rachel, or Calypso, or even Silena. Annabeth was so easy to be around. That's why I hugged her and let her cry into my shirt. She stayed that way for a long time, probably the rest of the day, because I heard the bell several times.

**A/N: SORRY IT WAS SHORT! R&R!**


	7. Elevator buttons

**A/N: I'm SO sorry the last two chapters were short! I promise I will write longer chapters to replace that! Thanks to all of you who added me to favorites and reviewed!**

Percy's POV:

I let Annabeth cry into my shirt until she had no more tears. We skipped the rest of the day's classes, because Annabeth just wasn't ready to face any more students. I wasn't complaining. I only had my mother. She had married this AWFUL guy, Gabe Ugliano. He eventually died in a car accident, which didn't even faze my mother. She just started looking for other guys. She was dating Paul Blofis, so that's why he was so nice to me.

"Annabeth, you okay?" I asked. The crying had stopped and slowed to shaky breathing.

"Yeah. Just… I miss Mom," Annabeth said, my shoulder muffling her voice.

"It's okay Wise Girl. We've all lost somebody. It gets better, I promise," I tried to comfort her, but I still had my mother, and a future stepfather.

"I know."

Soon the final bell rang, and Annabeth wasn't ready to leave. I told her I would take her home, but she shook her head. She didn't seem willing to go to her house.

"Do you want to come to my apartment? We can call your family, and I'll call my mom if you want…" I trailed off.

"Yeah. That would be good. I'd like to see where you live in case I have to come crying to your door anyways," Annabeth joked.

"Okay," I said. Then I proceeded to call my mother while Annabeth called her house.

"Yeah… It's just to do homework… We have a project together that's due in a week, so I have to meet him at his house today… Yeah. See you then… Love you too! Bye!" Annabeth explained, coming up with some great lies.

I did pretty much the same thing. "Yeah, Mom. She's got to work on a project, and every other day she is going to come over… Are you sure it's fine if she comes over that often? ... Okay, okay! I'll tell her… Yeah, see you soon! Love you! Bye!"

"What did your mom say?" Annabeth smiled.

"Oh, um, she said that you could come every day if you wanted. But if you don't want to that's fine. I und-"

"Okay, Seaweed Brain! I'll come whenever I need to okay? Now let's get going!"

I nodded, and we drove off to the apartment.

Annabeth's POV:

I really didn't want to face my parents. I didn't think I'd be able to, after what Luke showed us. He was working with that killer Kronos. The same killer that destroyed Hermes. The one that indirectly killed his mother. Kronos killed my mother and Percy's father. Luke really had the guts to WORK with him?

I didn't realize I was scowling until Percy asked if I was okay. I nodded, and looked out the window. Percy kept driving in silence until we arrived. The car stopped and Percy came into view from my window. I quickly unbuckled and started to open the door, but Percy opened it for me.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"No problem," Percy shrugged as he clicked the elevator button.

There was a soft _ding_ and the doors opened. Percy clicked the 7th floor button, and we started going up the elevator.

_*clanging and screeching noises*_

"The elevator stopped. Why did it stop?" I said, backing up against the wall.

"I don't know," Percy said, eyes widening as he back into the corner and started hyperventilating.

"Are you all right, Percy?" I asked, not daring to try to touch him.

He frantically shook his head and said, "I'm claustrophobic. The walls are closing in on me. I can't- I can't stay in here much longer!"

"Oh shit. This is fucking bad. I think there's a firefighter button in here somewhere," I said as I searched the panel. The button didn't work. We were trapped.

Suddenly a booming voice came on through the little speaker.

"Don't try to escape, Annie! Because you found out about Luke's collaboration, we have to kill you!" The voice was Kronos.

"KRONOS! We won't let you! HELP!" I screamed.

"They can't hear you!" Kronos gloated.

I suddenly got an idea. I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the call history. The most recent was Percy's call. I quickly hit talk and explained that we were trapped in the elevator.

Kronos had gone silent, but suddenly I heard a scream of pure terror from Percy. Then I heard the sound like drawing a blade. I whirled around to see that Luke had come in through the top vent and was about to stab Percy.

"PERCY! Luke, don't hurt him!" I screamed.

Luke spun around and raised his knife.

"Luke, you wouldn't," I said.

"I have to, Annie," Luke said, his eyes filled with sadness.

He raised the knife to stab me. I was frozen in fear.

"NO! Please, don't!" I cried.

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, but I REALLY wanted to end it there. The next chapter is hopefully going to be the same length as this one. R&R!**


	8. Death

**A/N: Glad you liked the last chapter. I know I'm evil for that cliffy.**

Annabeth's POV:

_Kronos had gone silent, but suddenly I heard a scream of pure terror from Percy. Then I heard the sound like drawing a blade. I whirled around to see that Luke had come in through the top vent and was about to stab Percy._

_"PERCY! Luke, don't hurt him!" I screamed._

_Luke spun around and raised his knife._

_"Luke, you wouldn't," I said._

_"I have to, Annie," Luke said, his eyes filled with sadness._

_He raised the knife to stab me. I was frozen in fear._

_"NO! Please, don't!" I cried._

Luke started to move his knife, but it wasn't aimed at me. It was aimed at… himself. My eyes widened in realization, but before I could do anything, the knife sank into his heart and Luke crumpled to the floor, lifeless. Frantically, I checked for a pulse. Percy seemed to be shaken out of his state of shocked fear, and called 911.

"No, Percy. It's too late. He's dead. No pulse," I whispered hoarsely.

"There's got to be something we can do. We could give him CPR or-" Percy started, but the doors were pried open.

"In here! Who is this?" a man with a deep voice asked.

"This is Luke Castellan. He was working with Kronos. He killed himself to save our lives. He is- WAS my boyfriend," I said shakily, while Percy wrapped his arms around me, comforting me.

"I'm so sorry miss. Can you come with us for questioning? You can bring the boy too," He said, his expression softening when he saw my expression. He was eyeing the knife that I had just pried out of Luke's hands, so I dropped it.

"Sorry. Touching the weapon is probably not going to help, is it?" I said, forcing a smile.

"No, miss. It's not. But luckily, I saw you take it out of the boy's hand. We aren't going to blame you, or the boy here, for that matter. Let's just go start the questions. Do you have a place to go?" the man asked.

"Yeah, we were going to Percy's apartment. Should we head on up?" I asked.

"Sure, at least you weren't lured here by this Luke boy," the man said. "By the way, I'm Argus."

"Yes, yes Argus. Let's get the brats questioned so we can go get coffee and donuts," a chubby man with hair so black it was purple said.

"Okay Mr. D. We're about to go," Argus said, with a glare. Mr. D just rolled his eyes.

We left to Ms. Jackson's apartment through the stairs. Since it was only one floor to go, we didn't get too tired.

_*knock knock*_

"Who is it?" A female voice called, undoubtedly Percy's mother.

"It's Annabeth and me, along with a couple of guests," Percy called.

There were a few seconds of silence before the door opened, revealing a slender woman with curly light brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hey, Mom. Something happened on the elevator. Do you mind if these two came in to discuss what happened?" Percy tentatively asked.

"Yes, come right in, gentlemen. Can I get you anything?" Ms. Jackson asked, opening the door wider so we could all go inside. "My name is Sally."

Mr. D asked for diet Coke, and Argus asked for water.

"So, what happened?" Sally asked, sitting down with her cup of coffee.

"Well, we were in the elevator, and it stopped. The 911 button wasn't working, but then Kronos came on the speakers and warned us that we were going to get killed and we couldn't do anything about it. That's when I called Sally. I had just hung up the phone when Percy screamed. I turned around to see Luke standing there, the vent on the ceiling open, and a knife in hand, ready to stab Percy. I screamed at Luke not to hurt Percy, and I thought he was going to kill me, but at the last second he stabbed himself, right in the heart. Percy didn't know that there was no pulse, and even offered to save him, but it was too late. He used my phone to call someone to open the elevator doors and get Luke out of there." My voice cracked a little bit, but I continued. "We were told that we needed questioning, and here we are."

Tears were threatening to spill over as I told that story, resulting in Percy rubbing circles on my back. Argus put on a look of sympathy, and Mr. D had on a look of "polite" concern.

"I'm so sorry, Annabeth. I know you loved Luke," Percy whispered.

The cops got up and thanked Sally for allowing them to hear the story, and then they left. As soon as the door closed I didn't hold back my tears. I let out all my emotions in one sob. Percy didn't say anything. He pulled me into his arms, and I sobbed into his chest, but he didn't say anything.

Percy's POV:

When the cops left, Annabeth started sobbing, so I took her in my arms and held her protectively. My mom got the situation and left us alone. Annabeth's sobs were so heartbroken, and I wanted to bring her mother back. Bring Luke back, do ANYTHING I could to make her happy. Instead of trying any of that, I kissed her. She seemed shocked, but she kissed back. Her lips felt like they were molded to fit into mine.

_*buzz, buzz*_

Annabeth's cell phone went off, so we had to pull apart so Annabeth could see who texted.

"Thalia texted me asking where I was after lunch. What should I say?" Annabeth asked, blushing.

"Say you weren't feeling good so I took you home. That way it will sound more believable," I suggested.

Annabeth shrugged, her eyes red from crying. She started typing away on her cell phone, and I studied everything about her. Her honey-blonde hair, her perfect body, and anything else I could find that wasn't too inappropriate.

"Enjoy the view, Seaweed Brain?" I jumped when Annabeth asked that. I had been checking her out, I realized.

I blushed hard. "Whatever Wise Girl. Tell me you wouldn't do the same thing. Look me in the eyes and tell me."

**A/N: Sorry this is posted at midnight! But I was being pressured to post! R&R! Surprised about who died?**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: Okay, I know you're going to hate me for this, but I am going to end this story soon. Like, probably this chapter.**

Annabeth's POV:

"I can't. It would be a lie. I WOULD do the EXACT same thing," I said, looking in Percy's eyes.

Percy looked satisfied, and took me home. We explained what had happened, and decided not to lie about it. My dad and stepmom were a huge help, but I assured them that I had Percy as well.

"I'm okay with whoever you date as long as you are happy. We love you," my father said.

Susan nodded and said, "That's right, honey. We are always here for you. Just remember, we ALL love you."

My eyes welled up with tears of joy, and I hugged them, muttering my thanks. Bobby and Matthew mostly just made Lego robots, and Lego statues of Percy and I. They always made me laugh, but the statues were surprisingly accurate.

~~~Seven years later~~~

I was on the beach at Montauk, where Percy always took me for spring break. Percy had asked me to wait for him at the beach for a surprise. I was sitting there, wondering what it was.

"Annabeth?" Percy said.

I turned around to see Percy kneeling on one knee, with a small velvet box in his hands.

"Annabeth Chase, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise never to let anything or anybody hurt you as long as I live. Will you marry me?" Percy said, sounding serious.

"Percy, I can't believe this," I said. "I would LOVE to marry you, but…"

Percy's face turned shocked. "But? Why but?"

"But what took you so long to ask?" I laughed as I let him put the ring on my finger.

"I wanted to wait for the right time," Percy blushed.

~~~wedding day~~~

Percy's POV:

I stood at the end of the aisle, waiting for Annabeth to walk forward. Music started playing, and a little girl, Annabeth's half-sister Karolyn, started putting rose petals on the ground. Annabeth followed; in a dress so beautiful I caught my breath.

"Wow," I breathed.

As Annabeth stood in her place in front of me and took my hands, the preacher started saying, "We gather here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Do you, Annabeth chase, promise to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in rich and in poor, in good times and bad, as long as you both shall live?"

Annabeth smiled and said, "I do."

The preacher said the same to me, but replaced Annabeth Chase with Percy Jackson.

"I do."

The preacher smiled. "You may now kiss the bride."

We kissed, for about ten seconds before we broke apart.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

~~~one year later~~~

"Percy, it's time," Annabeth said, her face dead serious.

"Time for what?" I asked.

"It's TIME!" Annabeth said, grabbing my arm so I would look her in the eyes.

"Oh, OH! Okay, don't panic! In, out, in out," I said. I was probably worse than Annabeth.

I called the doctors to let them know we were on our way, and we drove off to the hospital.

~~~after a few hours of labor~~~

"It's a girl!" the nurse announced.

Annabeth sighed with relief, glad to be out of labor. "What should we name her?"

"Hmm… I like Sarah for the first name," I answered.

"How about Claire for the middle name?" Annabeth suggested.

I nodded, and the nurse wrote that down on the birth certificate. We signed our names, as the doctor brought over the baby.

Annabeth smiles as she held Sarah in her arms and said, "Hi Sarah. I know you might not understand me, but I'm your mommy. Your daddy is standing right next to me. I bet he's going to spoil you."

"Let me see her," I said, holding out my arms.

Annabeth handed our new daughter to me, and I whispered, "Hey there Sarah-bear. I love you. And Mommy is just kidding. I am definitely going to spoil you, not probably."

Annabeth heard, and laughed. We smiled, and a few days later, we were going home.

**A/N: I am so sorry that this has to end, but I want to start writing another story for an author, and then I will have forgotten about his one. Sorry this is such a short story.**


End file.
